wowfakecomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep9:The End of a Beggining
The episode opens up with Jonith, Kelsisco, and Seinso, a new marksman hunter rushing into a building. After a few quiet scenes of movement, a flashback reveals what the three are doing. After Marshal Dunham announced that the war has become a "burning crusade" (as per last episode), Commander Elkin of the Night Elf's reveals that the cause of this is Illidan Stormrage, a part of the Night Elf history that none wish to bring up. The Alliance figures out that Illidan's absence into the Outlands (as per warcraft history) was part of a plan by the evil Lich, King Arthas. The only way to find the Lich's location however, is by retrieving the stone of ice, located in the plaguelands in Ansems Castle (Lich King's apprentice)- that of which none dare tread. A human banshee by the name of Seinso is introduced, having a rare power from his bloodline known as Telelocation (the ability to track certain subjects) wishes to help out. His power grows weak with many people around, and so Jonith volunteers to travel with Kelsisco to join Seinso. After a few farewells and goodlucks, the brave travelers head off.... The flashback ends and the three prepare to plan how to sneak into the castle. Jonith (still angered by his bestfriends betrayal, and fear of the identical castle (see WoWFC the Movie)) however, barges in the door with extreme force, calling out for Ansem at the top of his lungs. The three are suddenly met by an outstanding number of Quigleys (Ansems weak but growing army of creatures). After a few minutes of fighting off the horde of creatures, Seinso tells the two to go, and that Ansem has been located two floors above them. As Seinso continues to fight off the Quigleys on his own, Jonith and Kelsisco rush up the stairs. Jonith (angrier than ever) allows his rage to seep into his fighting style. As more and more Quigley's are running down the stairs meeting up with Kelsisco and Jonith, while the rouge merely dodges them, Jonith strikes them down with no mercy. As soon as the two find Ansem, they prepare for battle. Ansem already knows why they have come (previous WoWFC lore, the book Ansem; Stark Eternity explains why). Kelsisco is immediatly thrown by Ansems powerful velocity force into a chain lock. Unable to move and only speak, he leaves Jonith to fight off one on one against the evil apprentice. The scenes show a mixture of Seinso fighting off an evergrowing army of Quigleys downstairs, Jonith clashing swords with Ansem, and Kelsisco's worried face. Ansem then begins to taunt the angered paladin, "AH YOU CAN FIGHT PALADIN! WHAT THEY SAY IS TRUE! You forget however that I am part of the Lich, and part of the Lich, means part of the LIVING SCOURGE-!" After a kick to the face Jonith smashes into a couple wooden boxes, stunning him for a second. During that while, Ansem takes the stone of ice (which Ansem uses for study) and with one hand smashes it into a million pieces. Kelsisco shouts and this immediatly wakes up Jonith, whom rushes towards Ansem, sword in hand. Ansem exclaims that the true beating starts now, and get an extreme upper hand over Jonith, beating him with just fist (as Ansem put down his sword), as well as smashing Joniths face against glass. The scene shows Seinso starting to struggle with the Quigleys as well as him asking himself what's taking the two so long. The scene returns to Jonith, another kick delivered to his stomach, another knee to the groin, another throw against a glass wall. The scene shows Jonith; a bleeding pulp, and Kelsisco shouting and begging for Ansem to stop. Kelsisco (crying): NO PLEASE! ANSEM STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM PLEASE! NO! NO! Ansem then grabs a dragging Jonith on the floor and opens up a deep hole (similar to a pitt such as Episode one of Star Wars) with spikes at the bottom. Ansem looks at Kelsisco whom begs the evil lord to stop, and grabs Jonith up to the air. Ansem: "TELL ME THE LICH IS THE GREATEST RULER! TELL ME THE BURNING CRUSADE WILL CHANGE THIS WORLD AND DESTROY BOTH ALLIANCE AND HORDE!" Jonith (bleeding face, numb arms): "FU......FUCK YOU *spits* With this, Ansem throws the Paladin down, where Jonith meets a slow and painful stabbing death. Ansem turns to see Seinso freeing Kelsisco out of the locks, and Seinso quickly tells Kelsisco to throw the only smoke bomb in his inventory, that Ansem is too dangerous and they need to leave. Kelsisco however, freezes in fear, hearing his allies screaming from the bottom of the pit which echoes up to the rouges ears. Seinso then grabs Kelsisco's inventory and releases a smoke bomb. Whether Ansem allowed them to go or not is unknown, the next scene shows the two about 14 miles from the prison on top of a green mountain, where Kelsisco weeps for the fallen protagonist, and Seinso contacts the Alliance to tell of the broken ice stone, and the death of a hero. Marshall Dunham announces that a new hero will need to step up to the plate, one who can channel with death, a warlock by the name of Dagamier....And so ends the beggining.